A Different Rory meets the Haydens
by Luna's magic
Summary: This is an AU Gilmore Girls where Rory has High Functioning Autism, This One shot happens during the episode "Christopher Returns." During the Disastrous dinner with the Haydens, Who don't know Rory has Autism, Rory goes into a melt down from the fight and the Haydens learn some lessons.


Gilmore girls one shot.

This is an AU Gilmore Girls where Rory has High Functioning Autism, This One shot happens during the episode "Christopher Returns."

During the Disastrous dinner with the Haydons, Who don't know Rory has Autism, Rory goes into a melt down from the fight and the Haydons learn some lessons.

Rory, Lorelai and Christopher pulled into the driveway of Lorelai parents house. Rory had been talking non-stop since leaving stars hollow, she had researched and read as much as she could about her fathers family, everything about Straub Hayden and his work in the supreme court, all about the bills and legislation he had brought in and everything in between.

In truth Christopher and Lorelai knew this was a Rory way of coping with her strong anxiety. They knew that their daughter was nervous about meeting her other grandparents and how much she wanted to be thought well of by them.

"Mom, can I take my backpack in?" Rory asked in a pleading tone. Lorelai looked at Christopher and shrugged "Can't see why not Rory, just keep it close." Lorelai said.

Christopher chuckled, Rory without her beloved back pack was like Lorelai without coffee it just wasn't conceivable.

Whilst Christopher didn't live with Lorelai and Rory, he did live in Boston and often helped and supported Lorelai when needed. Christopher wasn't an Idiot, Lorelai was far too independent and stubborn for her to marry him. He adored Rory and respected Lorelai so that was good enough for him.

They got out of the car and Rory had her backpack in her hands. She was trying to force one of the folders she had on the Haydons back into her backpack.

"Rory Honeyy just carry the folder and zip up your back pack and come on." Lorelai said.

Rory did as she was told zipping up her yellow and black backpack putting it on her back and holding the sunflower yellow folder in her arms. She walked over to the front door with her parents and stood there waiting for her Grandma to open the door.

"Now sweetie, remember you can't always make people like you. No matter how much research you do." Lorelai said softly.

"I know Mom, but these are my other Grandparents. I have a responsibility to Try. That is what you taught me." Rory said.

"I know Rory, I know."

Just then the door opened and Emily greeted them in, "Grandma, where is Grandpa?" Rory asked as she stepped in taking off her coat and holding her back pack.

"Well sweetie he's in the study, I bet if you go find him he'll come out." Emily said a teasing tone.

"Okay, Thank you grandma." Rory said as she walked off in the direction of the study.

Lorelai and Christopher walked into the living room with Emily, "Mom, Rory is so excited about meeting Strobe and Francine." Lorelai said amusedly.

"Yeah I think the printer is happy to be having a break this evening." Christopher joke back.

"Oh dear, researched again has she?" Emily said as they sat in the living room.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe. I think I heard the printer sigh in relief when we left tonight." Lorelai said laughing.

Emily chuckled. She loved her young granddaughter, they all knew she was different at the age of two. It didn't matter too much to Emily. She just adored Rory and did as much as she could for her.

When Lorelai came to them when Rory was six and needed help to get Rory into a special school because nowhere else would take her, Emily hadn't hesitated for a second. Emily paid for schools, tutors and coaches. Anything to help her darling Rory and In her mind it was money well spent.

"So how has Rory been this week? With you on holiday up here Christopher" Emily asked as she sipped her cocktail.

" Oh she has been her usual studious excitable self. Taking her to school each day has been fun. Knowing she doesn't have to take the bus." Christopher said smiling.

"Her and Lane have started redecorating the garage again. They want to add stencilling to the celling." Lorelai added.

"If Rory and Lane are interested I still have the stencils from when we decorated her bedroom here." Emily said conversationally.

Lane was Rory best friend and Emily liked the girl. She was kind and loyal to Rory and her mother was a good strong roll model. Having known Lane since she was six, Lane had often come to Rory's birthday parties, Emily even took both girls to Martha vineyard for a extended holidays a few times. Always with Mrs Kim approval.

In the study Rory was sat on her favourite chesterfield armchair, the wine coloured leather soothing to her.

She was waiting for her grandfather to get off the phone. She pulled out her note cards reminding herself how to address the Hayden when they arrived.

"Mr Chief Justice, Mrs Hayden its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rory murmured to herself.

That is what the book on greeting people said was the polite term to use when meeting them. Rory loved her book on Manners that her Grandma had brought her. "manners matter" Rory murmured to herself. She didn't want to humiliate Grandma.

Richard had put down the phone and Rory looked up, and then bounded over to him but stopped short. "Is it okay to hug you, I won't hurt you." Rory said mindful of her Grandpa recent angina attack.

"Of course, now come here I want a hug from my best girl." her Grandpa said lovingly.

They hugged tightly "This is a nice way to finish the end of the working day."

Richard said with a smile. "Are you okay grandpa?" Rory asked

"Yes sweetheart, People in insurance are very dull sometimes. Now, how was school?"

Rory then explained everything she did and what she was enjoying, Richard smiled. He couldn't help but smile around Rory, she was so excited and interested speaking so fast. She always worked hard, she wasn't spoilt. She could have been but she always said no preferring to achieve things than have them being given to her. Maybe that was due to how they had all raised her.

When she couldn't speak properly Lorelai went through speech therapy to not letting her get lazy, when she couldn't catch a ball, He himself went about teaching her for weeks for an hour each day, helping improve her hand-eye co-ordination When she didn't know how to react or about social situations Emily and his Mother Trix's would teach her. Showing her how to greet people.

As Rory then went on to explain all her research into the Hayden family, The door bell rang

"Well sweetheart I'm afraid we are going to have to stop it there. It seems we are needed. Come on."

With that they left the study, Rory held onto her back pack, Richard walking next to her. As they entered the living room, Rory saw the newcomers, a Man and Women in their early sixties, than man seemed small, with a white and grey beard . The women was thin and tall with brunette hair and strong jaw.

"Ah Strobe, Francine how are you?" Richard said as he came in, Rory made her way to stand between her Mom and Dad.

"Very well thank you Richard." Strobe said pompously. As he looked at Christopher, Lorelai and Rory, gaze settled on Rory, surveying her. Rory fidgeted with the cuff of her jumper feeling extremely uncomfortable Christopher could Rory discomfort and stepped in "Hello mother, pop. How are you?"  
Strobe gaze shifted of Rory to Christopher. "Christopher." Strobe said gruffly. Francine made her way over to Christopher and tried to smooth down his hair and straighten his tie "Christopher, hello."  
"Mom please."  
Lorelai trying to save Christopher jumped in and said "Mr and Mrs Hayden, long time no see."  
Francine looked towards Lorelai with surprise. "Lorelai You look well."

"Yes I am well, and yourself?" Lorelai asked. Trying to ease the tension. " Oh I am fine, nothing to complain about." Francine said quietly as she surveyed Rory. Lorelai took a deep breath in and braced herself "You remember Rory. You haven't seen her in quite a while." Lorelai said . Rory took a cautious step forward.  
Strobe looked at Rory again, Noticing how similar she looked to his own mother Katherine, He guessed most people would say she looked like Lorelai. However those eyes, Curious expression. Even the way her ears curled slightly inwards. No she was definitely a Hayden. "No we haven't." Strobe said finally.  
Francine jumped in at that point also noticing how similar Rory looked to her Mother-in-law "I think she was just beginning to speak in complete sentences." 

Rory licked her lips and held out her hand, "Its a Pleasure to meet you Mr Chief Justice and Mrs Hayden." Rory said. She looked towards her Grandma checking she said it correctly. Emily was beaming and nodded.

Strobe and Francine gaped, Slightly wrong footed. They both expected a carbon copy of Lorelai; Rude, Sarcastic, Stubborn but this girl seemed to be none of that.

Francine was the first to respond She shook Rory hand, "Its a Pleasure to meet you as well Rory, Its lovely too see such nice manners."

Strobe still stared at Rory, Unsure what to make of the young teenager stood in front of him.

He also felt a deep guilt. She obviously felt like they were strangers to her.

They all turned and found seats for themselves. Strobe and Francine sitting opposite Rory, Christopher and Lorelai.

"So Strobe how is retirement treating you?" Richard said jovially

"Yes do tell us about the Bahamas" Emily said.

"Well you can get an entire Island for the cost of a decent house here," Strobe said .

Lorelai rolled her eyes, a decent house to him would be Buckingham palace to anyone else.

"What about you Richard? Any thoughts on Retirement?" Strobe said taking a sip of his whisky and soda.

Richard chortled. Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh Strobe if only you could talk him into it I have given up." Emily said exasperated.

Rory licked her lips, she'd left her backpack, note cards and folder over by the living room door. She didn't know what to say. She was starting to panic.

"How are you enjoying your time Hartford...you two.." Rory said stuttering and stumbling over her words.

"That she got from you." Christopher said to Lorelai quietly. Lorelai simply glared at him.

She knew Rory was trying."  
"How old are you young lady?" Strobe asked though he didn't need to really. He knew how old Rory was, the shame he felt everyday reminded him.  
Rory looked at strobe confused. Grandma said to answer a Question with another Question was rude. Maybe he has a reason for doing this.

"I am 16 sir" Rory said politely.

Strobe just grunted then said "Dangerous age for girls" Looking at Lorelai and Lorelai stared at him back with pure venom.  
Francine looked Straub. She couldn't believe that her husband could be this obstinate. "Strobe, please." She whispered .

Emily knew they were in dangerous territory here, She had seen that look that passed between Strobe and Lorelai once before, the day Lorelai told everyone she was pregnant. Grasping on to something, "Rory is a very special child - excellent student, very bright."

Emily said with pride.

Rory looked at Her grandma, Whenever anyone said that she was special it was usually in a bad way. Like "Oh she has _Special_ _Needs."_ or "She need _special attention_ ". Rory hated it and frowned, but It seemed her Grandma wasn't making it sound bad. Almost as if she was proud. She also said that She was a good student. Which was true. So she would not ask her question about that now, later when they were alone.

Her Grandpa spoke up at that moment as well, "You should have a talk with her Straub, she could give you a run for your money." Her Grandpa said with pride. Rory's stomach knotted. 'Oh no she thought, please no'  
Straub looked at Rory thoughtfully "Is that so?" He said scratching his beard, looking at the young girl. Wondering about this young girl .Straub looks at Rory, Rory looks uncomfortable unsure what to do. 'What are they expecting' Rory thought to herself. She started to get a headache, her ears were filling up with static, she was feeling more and more anxious. 'What do I do' She thought.

Straub smirked, Obviously this girl was not all everyone thought she was "Well I think my money's safe." He said pompously.

Lorelai hated seeing Rory being put on the spot, people thinking she was some kind of party trick . She knew that Rory would be feeling scared and unsure right now, Confused about what she may or may not have done.

It was then Lorelai decided to do something incredibly stupid "I hate president Bush." She said loudly. Well They stopped staring at Rory.

Straub looked a Lorelai Dangerously, "What? What did you say." His face turning several shades of purple. A vain in the bottom on his neck pumping dangerously.

Emily knew why her daughter did what she did but really did she have to go for something that drastic. A simple 'How is work going?' would have sufficed.  
Emily turned to Lorelai and a warning ton said 'Lorelai...' But the affect was lost. Rory was starting to panic, her hands fidgeting and flapping. Emily knew this was bad

Lorelai kept going knowing that if she did this they wouldn't notice Rory meltdown. "He's stupid and his face is too tiny for his head and I just want to toss him out."

Strobe looked like he was about to pounce Lorelai, Instead he took a deep breathe "That is the leader of our country young lady. Show some respect." 

Richard was now wishing he and Rory could have stayed in his study. Sure Rory wouldn't have had the most nutritious of dinners. Only the pack of Peanut butter Oreo and Twinkie he had hidden from Emily in his desk. But they would have coped. Instead he sighed and said. "Ignore Her." Head in his hand.  
Strobe answered Richard " see your daughter is just as out of control as ever." Richard lifted his head off his hand, furious at the man sat next to him.

Rory had started rocking back and forth, the the static buzzing in her ears overpowering, she was feeling dizzy and sick . 'What did she do wrong?' 'Why were they shouting' she thought panicking.  
Chris noticing how anxious his daughter was becoming said 'Pop please. Let's try and keep it civil.' but it lacked any force mainly because he knew it was a fruitless endeavour.

Strobe ignored his son "Tell me Lorelai, what have you been doing with your life anyway, besides hating successful businessmen. I'm just curious." He asked knowing she was mealy a blue colour manager.

Lorelai replied "Well Straub, I run an inn near Stars Hollow." but her attention was on her daughter.

Straub asked pompously "Really?" he knew, he always kept tabs on her, but he wanted to gloat. "Nice to see you found your calling." He said loudly

"If you had gone to college like your parent's had planned and how we planned in vain for Christopher you may have advanced to be more that a blue collar position." He said smugly.

"Well there is nothing wrong with where I work Strobe." Lorelai replied.

Strobe was yelling loudly now, "AND I WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN A DAMN ABOUT YOU DERAILING YOUR OWN LIFE SO LONG AS YOU DIDN'T DERAIL CHRISTOPHERS WITH IT."

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking Glass, everyone looked round and saw that Rory had stood up and was running away. Knocking a glass over in the process. Richard, Emily, Lorelai and Christopher all knew where she was going. The Study.  
"Dad could you go and make sure Rory's okay and doesn't hurt herself. You're best at helping her through the meltdowns." Lorelai said.

"Of course, Emily do we have any of the blackcurrant soda Rory likes?" Richard asked .

"Yes, Middle of the top shelf in the Refrigerator and her Special Glass is in the cupboard next to the Refrigerator." Emily replied wringing her hands. As Richard walked out of the living room Emily called back, "The Jelly Puffs are Refrigerator as well Take one of those to her." Richard raised his hand as away of showing he had heard her.

Strobe and Francine watched all of this puzzled. Lorelai went to Rory's back pack by the living room door and started searching through it. Giving the Folder on the Haydons and Rory's Cue cards to Christopher. Searching round Lorelai finally found the Calming toy she was looking for and Stood back up. She turned to Christopher and Emily.

"Could you explain the situation please, I am going to take stretcher to Dad, I'll also explain to Frank that dinner is delayed and why." Lorelai shot a look of anger at Strobe and Francine then left the room.

"Christopher could you explain what is going on." Francine said primly. Christopher took a deep breath. Knowing this probably was not going to end well.

"Well Mom, Pop, Rory is a very unique and special child. Rory has Autism its a Developmental disorder that affects how she Communicates, Interacts, Behaves and Her Interests. She has High functioning Autism which means she struggles in social Situations, Behavioural issues and has intense special interest. She likes to Research and Know as much as she can about people so she doesn't offend or upset them. Her intense interest at the moment is the first world war and the Russian revolution. But her interest also encapsulates history as a whole." Christopher said quietly.

Emily started to speak "Rory struggles with changes in her routine or in different social situations, she had speech issues when she was about four, as well as co-ordination issues, but with coaching and support we've helped her into the young lady you see today."

Emily paused taking a sip of her gin and tonic. "Christopher show Straub and Francine Rory research on them, as well as her cards." she said.

Christopher passed over Rory file on them only then realising how heavy it was. "She has a timeline in there on the family from the point of us landing on the mayflower till today, and a very large family tree that she has some how managed to fold up. Into a map form, Hmm Emily could you remind me to thank Luke for that. She has also gone through and read every trial, case, law that you have proceeded over dad. Mom she read all about your charitable work and everything about your interests." Christopher said.

Francine slowly opened the file and on the inside cover was a colour co-ordinated contents telling the reader where everything was. Francine smiled. She started looking through seeing the timeline folded and glued in neatly, Reading all about her mother-in-law and her work with world war 2 prisoners of war. Her husband and his cases, she even chuckled at some of the notes that Rory had written in the margins. Questions she wanted to ask Strobe.

Francine looked "You said she had note cards is it alright if I see them?" She asked Christopher.

Christopher smiled and nodded . He passed them over and Francine handed strobe the file and told him to read it. Francine slowly went through the note cards. Some of them were simply manners and greetings. Others about different topics that were good to talk about, she finally found the note cards pertaining to the Hayden.

From greetings to asking about the united press trial that Strobe was presiding over at that moment Rory had written it down.

Francine felt a huge bubble of guilt in her stomach, turning to her husband she gave him a cold hard look. "Strobe we shall be apologising to our granddaughter tonight. You WILL be apologising to Lorelai and Emily and we WILL be having more contact is that understood?" Francine said in a deadly voice. Strobe simply nodded knowing the tone meant there was no room for argument.

It is often said "Behind every great man is a even greater woman." well this was certainly Francine.

Christopher shivered he knew that tone, 'God his father is in trouble' he thought to himself.

At that moment Francine stood up and walked out of the room without saying a word. She made her way to Richards office. Passing the many photographs of Rory and Lorelai on her way.

Francine decided that she was going to make up for not being there for her granddaughter and will make sure she understands nothing is her fault.

Carefully Francine came to Richards Office door and pushed in open slightly.

Sat on the floor in the corner of the room between a sofa and a large Chippendale cabinet sat Rory shaking fiercely, Richard was sat on the floor next to her quietly comforting her and lining up the cup and plate making sure Rory could see them Lorelai was sat on a sofa in the room staring at the fire in the fireplace.

Francine slowly made her way into the room towards Richard and Rory. Francine bent down and took her high heels off placing them by the door. She then sat down carefully on the floor not wanting to scare Rory.

For a few minutes The four of them sat in silence, only the crackling on the fire and the ticking of the mantel clock could be heard.

Francine licked her lips and then started to speak. Very softly. "Rory, I am sorry about the shouting tonight. I am sorry we upset you. We didn't know that you didn't like shouting and we apologise for frightening you. I hope you don't mind but your dad showed us your file on the Haydons, It's very impressive. I especially liked some of your comments about the Gardening society I belong to. They were very insightful." Francine said .

"Rory I'd like it if we could spend some more time together. I know you don't like change or anything unfamiliar so you can set the pace and pick out locations. But I'd very much like it if we could have afternoon tea together once a week. So I could get to know you more. We can have any food you like. I am sure Mom and Grandpa would be willing to give me a list of your favourite foods. I hope you'll think about it and if we have afternoon tea together I'll make sure Strobe won't upset you. So please think about it." Francine finished say.

Rory had stopped shaking now and was just sat staring at the floor. Richard was holding her hand rubbing his thumb over hers .

Francine sighed and made her way back to her feet, she was putting on her shoes and about to make her way out the door when Rory finally spoke.

"I don't like tea, but I like coffee and fizzy grape juice. I'd like to get to know you and Mr Hayden if Mom says its okay." Rory said quietly.

Francine turned around smiling. Richard was beaming and Lorelai looked like she wanted to do a dance.

Francine knew to approach this carefully and not to show too much enthusiasm so as not to scare Rory off.

Swallowing she smiled again and said "I'd be delighted Rory. How about you, your mom and I talk about it over dinner?"

Rory nodded still staring at the floor. Francine would take that as a small victory and looked over at Lorelai who smiled nodding.

Slowly Everyone made their way back to the living room and Strobe was still sat there reading the file still.

Looking up he saw Rory and knew exactly what to do. He stood up and made his way to Rory .

"I apologise Rory, I never should have shouted. I apologise for making assumption about you and Lorelai and I'd love to start over."

Rory looked around and saw that everyone's faces were stunned. No one had ever seen Strobe Hayden apologise. Hell no one had ever seen him admit he was wrong.

Rory looked at Strobe and then Held out her hand. "Good Evening Mr Chief Justice, My name is Rory." she said .

"Good evening Rory, please call me Strobe." strobe said taking her hand and shaking it.

From that moment Rory and the Hayden's started a slow but ultimately stable relationship. Each week on a Tuesday Rory would go over to the Hayden's house and have afternoon tea with Francine, after a year Rory started calling Francine 'Granny' and Strobe 'Grandfather' they were never as close to Rory as Emily and Richard were. But they enjoyed a close relationship never the less. When Rory Graduated Chilton and Yale they were both there sat in the crowd with Emily, Richard, Lorelai and Christopher, and finally Luke who Lorelai married just before Rory graduated Yale.

The End.

I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. It is Written by someone with Autism and so this is what I've experienced every person who had Autism is different and will experience things differently. All rights go the Amy Pallidino who owns the Gilmore girls.

Polite Reviews please thank you.


End file.
